kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 41 (Norton Resse)
Numbuh 41 of the Kid Titans of Dormoral, also known in Reality as Norton Arma Resse, is a European American Operative and a well known designer of many state of the art weoponry, vehicles, and Carriers during the K-Civil War Era from 1991-2002. He was known as the major pilot of the New York City faction of Central Park. After the war, although Numbuh 41 is never shown or mentioned during the events of codename Kids Next Door, he returns to action even as an adult during the Kids Next Door's hunt for the KTD Remnants on August 1st, 2008, where he was since then turned back into a child due to the effects of a latest scientific invention created at Deep lab Sector, that was known to have been a gift from Numbuh 362 and the entire Kids Next Door organization as a whole. As of 2008, Numbuh 41 is now a pure part of the Kids Next Door, and now resides with Sector V, using Numbuh 1's formar room. ''History 'Joining the Titans' Born from Berlin, Germany in 1984 from a German father and American mother, Numbuh 41 dreamed about targeting evil adults and also always wanted to topple the evil regime of Father's army of adults, whom at the time he had no idea that Father was a victim of the Kid Titans of Demoral, and that Father's so called Army of Adults never existed, until he joined. After joining the Kid Titans of Demoral in 1989, at age 5, Numbuh 41 graduated and mastered the art of architecture and a great ability in the use of KTD weaponry, along with a good display of vehicle piloting when it came to Titan aerial vehicles. After graduating from Berlin academy, Numbuh 41 was sent to New York City, where he would meet his future team that he would fight with in the 1990's. While in a meeting room, Numbuh 15, who had just graduated not long after he did meets Numbuh 41 for the first time and takes an immediate liking to him, but also disregards his long hair with the use of scissors much to his annoyance. Numbuh 41 eventually was sent out on a mission with Numbuh 15, after a red alert occurred when a group of Teens had attempted to try and escape Titan Territory, Numbuh 41 took control of a H.O.R.N.E.T gunship where he easily took out Teens by lifting em off of their jet skies and dropping them into a bunch of cages that were left on the New York beach front, where at the same time he met up with Numbuh 11, which would eventually become his future leader for the future Central Park Sector that would be founded 2 years later in 1991. Despite his great asset in his first mission, Numbuh 41 along side Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 15, were ordered to North Carolina where they would go through another course of training when it came to actual vehicle and weapons training. This training would last for about 2 years until 1991, where Numbuh 41, Numbuh 15, Numbuh 11, and Numbuh 27, another kid that they met during the period would meet during the events, would graduate the Secondary Training simulation, and the four Operatives were declared to be a great team, by Numbuh 45, where Central Park Sector would later be founded by June of that same year in 1991. 'A Regredable Decision' Sometime In 1991, in August, just after turning 7 years old Numbuh 41, began working on considerable new plans for vehicles and equipment for the Kid Titans of Demoral, while at the same time conducting multiple tasks with Central Park Sector for the KTD itself, such as dunking teens into a bucket of water while they were dangling on a rope upside down during Interrogations, shoving a pie in a grown ups face, and even going as far as to giving a kid who refused to join the Titan's an irreversible wedgie. However Numbuh 41's ruthless mind would eventually change, by October 1st of 1991, after he witnesses a Young Teenager, listening to a cassete player that was given to her from her dad who tragically died from a terrible Illness 4 years ago. While hidden in the bushes with Central Park Sector, Numbuh 41 emerged and fired at the Casset player destroying it, mostly due to music being illegal for Teenagers to use when outdoors. Numbuh 41 however instead of seeing a Teen become hostile is shocked to see the girl collapse and cry, after Numbuh 41 witnesses the name Dan Huswer engraved on the Cassette player. This one incident would make Numbuh 41 question the KTD's judgement on Teenagers and adults in general. After the incident on October 1st, Numbuh 41 took know part in the torturing of Teenagers and adults, as he stated it wasn't right, and instead just remained in the Treehouse revealing that he showed extreme remorse and regret for eliminating a teenagers last memory of her deceased father, and even went out of his way to try and correct his error, by reconfiguring the destroyed Cassette player with the help of both Numbuh's 11 and 27, and taking the the redesigned memory back to the Teenagers home in Midtown. Numbuh 41 never stuck around as he darted away before she could answer, but stated that she was the happiest girl ever to see that she had her fathers cassette plahyer back again, and that It was working once again. However these noble actions would eventually be witnessed by an unidentified KTD Operative, and recorded, however these events never made it to Jupiter, mostly due to a delay that occurred after Teens struck the KTD Mail ship in Paris. The message was left on Earth, until Numbuh 99 took over for Numbuh 45's place in 1996. This one nice thing that Numbuh 41 did for the teenager would be the main cause Numbuh 99's explosive tempers in the future. 'Incident of 91' As the fall of 1991 drew around the corner, the temperature in New York dropped below freezing, where Numbuh 45 eventually ordered all Kid Titans of Demoral personal to vacate their tree houses and return home in order to keep warm, but a solid jam conducted by Teenagers eventually prevented this signal from reaching Central Park Sector, where Numbuh 41 and his team continued to remain despite the other operatives from around the city departing their treehouses to head for home. Numbuh 41 was constantly speaking with Numbuh 11 about the plan of constructing a new type of aircraft for the Kid Titans of Demoral, until the power went out, and all of the Central Park Sector operatives were forced to their battle posts. After learning about Teen infiltrators including an unidentified flying object entering Titan airspace, Numbuh 41 along with the rest of Central Park Sector began to fight for control of their own tree house, while at the same time, trying to restore power to the base and their G.l.d.e.r class planes that were some how sabotaged in the launch D.E.C..K sometime after the Teens raided. Despite such a difficult task, Numbuh 41 was able to secure his side of the tree house and defeated Omar Augusut during a shoot out in the D.E.C.K Platform and was able to reactivate the platform's pressure and catapult systems ment to launch the G.l.i.d.e.rs after succeeding his part of the job, along with his other team mates fulfilling their tasks, Central Park Sector was able to clear their tree house of the remaining Teen raiders, before returning to the D.E.C.K Platform and launching to engage the Unidentified aircraft, that was just now passing over New Jersey. Despite a small confrontation, Central Park Sector was successful in shooting down the unidentified vehicle, ending the Incident of 1991, but Numbuh 41 along with the rest of Central Park Sector at the same time would have no idea that shooting down this one aircraft would lead to the start of an 11 year conflict with another children's Organization. 'Kid War' '2 years Confined to Treehouse' During the outbreak of the K-Civil War from 1991 to 1992, Central Park Sector was ordered by Numbuh 45 to remain in their treehouse until the council could find out what to do with the team. During the period Numbuh 41 often became paranoid, often getting comforted by Numbuh 15, who stated that they did the right thing, but didn't know that the ship that they shot down, was called a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H transport, a vehicle that was owned by the Kids Next Door, the main children's Organization that the KTD were up against. Numbuh 41 at the time of this confided punishment continued to draw in order to kill boredom while at the same time, play video games, and watch tv with his friends, as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned into months, no actual news on the fate of their sector was ever leaked out, but him and Central Park Sector were able to gain witness to several children news networks, where they were able to witness Operation H.A.I.L, the Fall of Mobius, the Oklahoma Theater, and even the Virginia Theater. Numbuh 41 would often become intrigued on the KND's tactics, but this compliment would only get him a smack in the back of the head by Numbuh 15, where she declared that they were the enemy and he should not compliment them. As 1993 came around, Numbuh 41 and the rest of Central Park Sector were always forced to tune in to Jupiter base in order to share their side of the story on why they attacked the KND aircraft, but their ban was eventually lifted by 1993, after the KTD were under attack in the city of Ramonush, which Central Park Sector would then be allowed to take part in the fighting. 'Ramonush Campaign' 'Raid on Canada' 'Battle of Bakara Park' After the failed raid on the Kids Next Door Sector RA, in Vancouver, Canada, Numbuh 41 arrived back in Central Park with the rest of his team, where he and the rest of Central Park Sector, were forced to remain on in New York, following their failure to destroy a vital Kids Next Door supply hub in Canada. While in his hanger, Numbuh 41 was constantly playing on his game console in, while Numbuh 111, was attempting to find another mission that would try and make up for the failed raid on Sector RA. Despite being annoyed by Numbuh 15, who constantly kept revealing rainbow monkeys to him non stop, to the point that he actually snatched the doll from her hand and tossed it out of his hanger and out the door, causing her to growl in anger and run to catch it. Finding a bit of peace, Numbuh 41 goes back to playing his game, only for Numbuh 111, to call every operative of Central Park Sector, to the main briefing room. Numbuh 41 sighed an annoyed breath, and turned off the system so he can walk over to find out what the problem was, only to find out that the KTD were planning to attack a major park in Arkansas, in hopes of using it in order to gain territory in the Neutral state. Numbuh 41 and Central Park Sector are then sent out to Arkansas, where the battle begins. Numbuh 41 and Central Park Sector were tasked in taking over the basket ball court, while the KTD dug in around the playground. As heavy fighting erupted between KND and KTD, the once beautiful playground soon began destroyed from the intense war that was erupting all around it. Numbuh 41 and his team were able to secure the basketball court, but were called out in order to claim the last major playground in the park. After a large push, the Kids Next Door were forced from the playground, but the intense fighting destroyed, the playground, rendering it useless. Following the capture of the last playground the Kids Next Door evacuated from the park, while the Kid Titans of Demoral settled in. However as the flag was raised on the big boy slide, Numbuh 41 becomes disgusted by the damage inflicted on the once beautiful park where kids were supposed to play and have fun, while Numbuh 15 tried to keep him comforted and calm, Numbuh 81 later arrives through a H.O.R.N.E.T, and confronts Central Park Sector and begins to snap at them, for failing to keep the last playground intact, but was granted a second chance in battle. Upon returning from Bakara Park, Numbuh 41 began to have strong doubts of his involvement with the Titans, and even started to believe that the children's organization might not have been who he thought them to be. Upon arriving back in New York, Numbuh 41 spent the rest of the day cooped up in his hanger, traumatized and broken of having to witness the destruction of a playground, as Numbuh 15 did what she could do to comfort him. Numbuh 41 eventually recovered from this event, but continued to doubt his involvement with the Kid Titans of Demoral in the years to come. 'Los Angeles and Capture' After gathering data on a future Kids Next Door outpost in North Russia, Numbuh 41 and the rest of Central Park Sector returned to New York City in order to try and turn in their reports to Numbuh 99, who declared that their efforts were able to allow the KTD to deploy a small force to the region in order to destroy the vital Kids Next Door toy depot in western russia. After arriving back in the treehouse in Central Park, Numbuh 41 was eventually informed by Numbuh 187, that their leader Numbuh 111, was ordered to conduct a spy mission in California, in order to investigate a children's organization that was at the time was identified as unknown. Numbuh 41 was then allowed to return back to constructing his latest project back in his hanger, in order to try and get it completed before his team could be sent out again. However in the midsts of working on the newly constructed V-W.I.N.G glider, that was created to replace the Titan's old G.l.i.d.e.r planes, that have been dominating the skies since 1941, the tree house alarms sounded off, allowing Numbuh 41 to complete his project just in time in order to activate its shrinking ability, allowing him to wear the vehicle on his back similar to a backpack before leaving his hanger in order to regroup with his team so that he can find out what the emergency was. Upon arriving in the central hub sector on the highest point of the Treehouse, Numbuh 41 later discovered that a new children's organization was discovered and that Numbuh 111, had just imported the coordinates to the location of the organization. Numbuh 41 along with the rest of Central Park Sector was tasked with covering the Titan ground operatives until they could breach the new children organization defenses and assault their main treehouse hub, that was located in the main port section of Los Angeles. Numbuh 41, however was a little hesitant at first and stated that an attack on a second children's organization could cause more problems for the Kid Titans of Demoral, and also stated that this new organization was not at war with them, but once again Numbuh 41's rejections are immediately turned down by Numbuh 99, and he is forced to participate in the invasion of Los Angeles. On December 29th, Numbuh 41 and the rest of Central Park Sector arrived in Los Angeles, and were the first part of the KTD ground attack on the unidentified organization that was known to obtain the letters KDB on its large defense box bunkers, which surrounded its entire sector in los Angeles with multiple fences separating their territory from the adults. Numbuh 41 lead Central Park Sector through the western part of Los Angeles while the bulk of the main KTD forces concentrated on hitting the sector from the eastern sector. Receiving support from their S.u.b.m.a.r.i.n.e Carrier that was currently hovering over the battlefield, the KTD were able to push the KDB operatives from the eastern section within moments, as Numbuh 41 and Central Park Sector was able to break through the KDB's western defenses, where the team was successful in clearing the fences allowing KTD U.F.O tanks to advance straight through the city and towards the main treehouse that was now under heavy attack, and was on the verge of being overrun. After clearing the roads, Numbuh 41 was then ordered to provide aerial support for Numbuh 111, who was currently escaping the KDB strong hold, in which finally would allow him to give his new V-W.I.N.G a test flight. Upon activating the vehicle's growth system, the plane grew back into a large glider, allowing Numbuh 41 to take off using the road as a runway, where he then joined the battle in the sky. Noticing that the sun is going down, Numbuh 41 knew that he only had about 20 minutes to stay in the sky before he would have to land, as the intense darkness of the night sky would turn the whole ruined city sector into a blackout. Meeting up with Numbuh 111, Numbuh 41 was able to conduct several close air support tactics, as Numbuh 111, was able to escape the strong hold and flee upon a K.r.a.b transport, allowing him to regroup with the rest of Central Park Sector back on the western side of the city, that was now under Titan control. As Night came, Numbuh 41 landed back in the western sector of the city, and managed to regroup with his team, where it was later mentioned by Numbuh 111, that the KDB are attempting to call for help, by using a special communication device that was somewhere in the city ruins, and that their next mission was to destroy it before a transmission could be sent. Central Park Sector traveled alone through the KDB's part of the ruins, as the sounds of battle was still heard coming from the tree house, and surrounding ruins. From here Numbuhs 27 and 15 were able to knock out 3 guards, while Numbuhs 41 and 111 knocked out the remaining 4, before eventually arriving at the communication array. Upon securing the area, Numbuh 41 placed a soda charge at the base of the antenna, then detonated the liquid explosive causing the liquid to destroy the antenna, sending it crashing down. Upon succeeding in the mission, the sounds of Battle starts to fade as Numbuh 41 and the rest of Central Park sector, then look to witness the destruction of the KDB tree house in the distance. the sight of the tree falling brought a great deal of victory within Central Park Sector, but Numbuh 41 didn't look happy, in fact he looked quite depressed at the sight. As morning approached, the Titans began their second wave on the KDB's remaining operatives, who by now was pushed all the way to the sea. With nowhere left to go, along with the KDB's lack of sea based vehicles, the war looked to have been in the bag for the Kid Titans of Demoral, up until the late afternoon, when the Kids Next Door soon arrived, and turned the tide against the KTD. During the sudden change of events, the Numbuh 41 was separated from the rest of Central Park Sector, and was later forced to once again take part in the air war, which by now the Titans were starting to lose air dominance, to the Kids Next Door. As Numbuh 41 was able to take a few Kids Next Door operatives, out head on in the sky, with the speed of the V-W.I.N.G, and was able to receive a radio message by Numbuh 111, that the rest of Central Park Sector was ordered to evacuate Los Angeles, as the city was becoming overrun with KND operatives, his transmission is cut, when Numbuh 41 tries to respond, as he is later shot in the wing, by Numbuh 294, eventually causing him to land near the bark of the ruined tree, which thankfully leaves would break his crash landing. Activating the planes growth system once again, allowing it to shirk back into a backpack, Numbuh 41 attempts to run down the tree trunk, only to encounter KND operatives coming fast from behind him. Jumping over a small broken branch and landing on the root sections of where the treehouse used to stand, Numbuh 41 flees the grounds and into the city, where he hid in an alleyway, only to look up and noticed that the Submarine Carrier had just been shot down where it landed in the center of Los Angeles. Realizing that time was running out, Numbuh 41 raced through the ruins, in hopes of making it back to the Titan extraction zone, on the west side, but was then spotted by 2 female Kids Next Door operatives, forcing him to divert his course. Because the skies were now dominated by the Kids Next Door, combined with the damage sustained the V-Wing on his back, flying out of Los Angeles was pointless, Numbuh 41 would instead half to find a way to escape the city. He is able to turn a corner, but is soon cornered and eventually surrounded by Kids Next Door Operatives. Realizing the situation is hopeless, Numbuh 41 just raised his hands in surrender, as Numbuh 274, allowed the 2 female operatives that have been previously chasing him, to capture him. Numbuh 41 showed no signs of resistance, and just cooperated, to the point that while he was being taken away, Numbuh 274, actually said to his face "Smart choice, Titan." before walking off, Numbuh 41 was then sent onto a Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, where he was at first going to be sent to arctic base prison, as the Kids Next Door's first prisoner of the entire war, but was instead sent up to Moonbase, where he was going to remain in the cell blocks, from where the Higher ups could try to get information out of him. 'While Under Kids Next Door Custody' 'Operation N.I.G.H.T' Personality 'Trivia' *''It was stated by 2091riveraisrael that Numbuh 41 used to be Numbuh 4, in the 1990's but was switched to Numbuh 41, due to the fact of confusion between the Titans Numbuh 4, and the Codename Kids Next Door Show's Numbuh 4... *''It was stated by Numbuh 111, that Numbuh 41 relies more on RTS Strategy than head on strategy, which is hinted that Head on Frontal attacks between him and his Opponent are a large Weakness...'' *''It was stated that Numbuh 41 was the main designer for most of the Titan's Sixth and Seventh Generational vehicles...'' *''Numbuh 41 bares a strong resemblance to Young Harrison Roran of the Galactic Era Section of the PROJECT Corporation's Archive, he is also hinted to be the major first creation in the Entire PROJECT's History before Rivera in 2006...'' *''It is hinted that Numbuh 41 has a huge fear of Jellyfish, as he refuses multiple times to go into the Depths of the Sea, even when in a Submersible...'' *''Numbuh 41 was known to have been a target of several Assassination attempts throughout the K-Civil War, His first Attempt was a Stun Attempt in 1995, but he was saved by Numbuh 111, his second attempt was in 1996, by Numbuh 24, but he was moved before a shot could be fired, his third was conducted in 1998, where an Unidentified Numbuh of the Kids Next Door had attempted to stun him in his sleep, but was stopped by Numbuh 35, A Fifth Time was conducted while in a Submarine where a group of Adults have attempted to position his Ice Cream, but he oversaw the adults and tricked them into Eating it instead, causing all Adults to obtain Diary for 12 Months. A Sixth Time was conducted when an Unidentified Female Assassin attempted to stun him from his rear, but failed to do so. The Seventh Attempt was conducted in 1999 when a Kids Next Door Rogue Operative attempted to shootin him out in space, but failed to do so due to Numbuh 100's Interference. The Eighth attempt occurred in 2000 during the Attack on the Kids Next Door Carrier Monia, where a single H.O.R.N.E.T Gunship fired at him while he was dangling on the side of the Carrier where he plunged down below, It was however stated that he once again survived, The Ninth and final one was conducted during the Battle of New York City in 2002, by an Unidentified Titan, which at the same time also ended in Failure...'' **''He was known to have survived all Nine Assassinations, despite almost taking a plunge in 2000...'' *''Numbuh 41 was known to have been a Video Game addict due to him playing games every day while at Central Park Sector, during the Kid War...'' *''Numbuh 15, once stated that Numbuh 41 had a huge fear of Scorpions and Black Widows, it is unknown if this is true or not, as Numbuh 41 was Absent at the time of this Incident, rendering that Numbuh 15's predictions could be false...'' *''Numbuh 41 states during the K-Civil War that he refused to escape or even try to resist the Kids Next Door, hinting that he enjoyed being under their Captivity, It was also stated that he enjoyed being under Kids Next Door Activity possibly due to Numbuh 99's Explosive Temper and Abusive ways towards him...'' *''Numbuh 41 was mostly known to be based on 2091riveraisrael, back when he was a child, as Numbuhs 27 and 111, were set to represent his childhood friends back when they were kids, and prior to the official Series being created by Tom Warburton...'' Category:Operatives Category:Kids Next Door Category:Retired Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Males Category:Central Park Sector Category:Sixth Generation Titans Category:Seventh Generation Titans Category:Canon Characters Category:Seventh Generation Kids Next Door